


Koi No Yokan

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Finn-centric, Reflection, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Koi no Yokan- Japanese. “The premonition that you will fall in love with someone.”





	Koi No Yokan

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday

For Finn, falling in love was a strange concept, even for someone raised by the First Order.

He never believed in the stories stored away on hacked datapads. Love at first sight seemed impossible to him, especially because the faces around him were usually hidden by matte white helmets. Sure, he could find someone attractive, but attractiveness was only skin-deep. He could be attracted to someone physically only to find later that they weren’t such a great person on the inside.

But he got a strange feeling the moment he met Rey, and no, her sweeping him off his feet with her quarterstaff had nothing to do with it. Honestly, he should’ve expected something like that. Jakku was a rough place to live in and he did first spot her fighting off a group of thugs.

First, he felt angry at her for doing that to him. Then, he looked up and saw a small smile on her face as he tried to scramble to stand upright and not look like a fool around her. He couldn't keep his mouth shut though, and between knowing what she wanted to hear and how interested in him she seemed to be when he thought he was part of the Resistance, well, how could he not claim to be one of them?

There was a moment between them before the stormtroopers had spotted them and they had to make a run for it. It was gentle and tender. Rey showed a different side to her not unlike the way he saw her talk gently to BB-8 with relief in her voice as she freed him from the thugs that attacked them.

Finn thought, oddly, that maybe he could fall in love with her. It seemed like with Rey, it would be an easy thing to do.

Reaching for her hand to let her pull him up from the sand certainly was.


End file.
